


Geeky Sam

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Geeky Sam

This is based on three Polaroid continuity photos of various quality, the yellow-orange grading seemed to work best.


End file.
